Sparring
by ARSARTISGRATIA
Summary: A training session that evolves, the best laid plans of blades and bros go awry, and a rather strange rivalry. Mostly a slashy lemony one-shot, with a bit of crack. Maybe. If you squint. Percy/Nico


Nico sidestepped as Percy and Riptide charged towards him, a blur in the sunlight. Nico had always known that Percy was an accomplished sword fighter, but he had just expected that the Son of Poseidon would hold back a little in their one-on-one matches. Riptide seemed to be an extension of Percy's arm, humming dangerously close to Nico's head more often than not, and resounding with an odd twang whenever Nico was forced to interpose his Stygian Iron blade between himself and what appeared to be imminent bodily harm, if not decapitation.

Nico knew that the few openings he saw in Percy's attack patterns were feints, all designed to get him to finally commit to an attack. Anabeth and some of the other campers may have enjoyed calling Percy "Seaweed Brain," but few of them actually appreciated the degree of forethought and tactics that went into Percy's battles, even when the hotheaded young man was hyped up on adrenaline and improvising like mad.

Nico, fed up on being on the defensive, decided to cheat. Yes, technically, using their powers was off limits, but at this point, Nico didn't see any other way to level the playing field. So, on one of Percy's back steps, Nico lunged forward, causing Percy to back up more than usual in reaction to the uncharacteristic and unanticipated move. Just as Percy took his second step back, however, Nico caused some of the ground underneath his heel to sink, making the green eyed terror trip.

As Percy's eyes widened in shock, and Nico moved forward for the lunge, Nico could finally taste his moment of victory…up until Percy, athletic monstrosity that he was, threw Riptide at Nico in order to check the lunge, and turned his stumble into a somersault.

Nico parried the flying blade out of pure reflex, barely preventing the blade from nicking his neck as Riptide crashed into the bushes after attempting, once again, to behead him. Nico wasn't sure if that was just Percy, or maybe the sword itself. He had a feeling it was Riptide, though.

The last time the two of them had been in bed together, the pen-sword had decided to materialize on Percy's nightstand, and if an inanimate object could have radiated animosity, that pen most certainly had. Thankfully for Nico, however, he was lucky enough to once again avoid having to test the sword's capacity for either jealousy or sentience.

As Percy righted himself, Nico took stock of the situation. Percy had no blade, but his feet were still a shoulder's width apart, and Percy's stance looked more centered and balanced than it normally did when he was wielding a sword. Add to that the sort of insane look in the young man's eyes, and Nico was left wondering if he had done himself a favor.

And yet, Nico knew that he had the advantage by simple virtue of the fact that he now had several feet of reach on the older male. So, carefully measuring the distance between the two of them, Nico made his lunge, slashing sideways at Percy's head.

Nico was caught off guard by the fact that Percy stepped _into_ the lunge, instead of away from it as he had expected. The raven haired monster closed the distance quickly, preventing Nico from taking advantage of the distance he had thought he had, and caught Nico's hand before the Stygian Iron could draw blood.

Percy grabbed Nico's arm with the other hand, and simultaneously twisted and pulled, causing Nico's arm to lock up. Nico tried to work the sword, just to nick Percy and end the bout, but Percy did something with his thumb to Nico's wrist joint that caused his fingers to numb up and drop the blade. Nico tried to grab at it with his other hand, but Percy kicked it away into the bushes.

Nico let out a growl of frustration, precipitated by that smug grin the Son of the Sea God was wearing, and tried to punch the tall young man. Percy's smirk grew wider as he simply spun the younger boy around before hooking one of Nico's arms and then doing the same to the one that was wildly flailing, locking Nico's arms in a painful arm bar hold. Nico was still kicking, however, so Percy was forced to pin the black haired boy to the ground, using his body weight and Nico's arms as leverage.

"Well, how do you think you're going to draw first blood now? Are you going to wait until Riptide pops back into your pocket?" Nico mumbled into the ground.

Percy just chuckled into his ear, causing him to shiver. Nico renewed his struggle as he felt Percy lean in closer, "You shouldn't have cheated like that, Neeks." The green eyed young man said, inhaling deeply at Nico's neck, "It's bad sportsmanship."

Nico kept on wiggling, straining for some scrap of leverage in order to get free, "It would have worked if you weren't so damn-" Nico cut himself off with a hiss of pain as Percy bit down on the tender flesh where Nico's neck met his shoulders. Blood dribbled slightly out of the wounds.

"Percy, fuck, what are you-?" Nico gasped again as Percy started to lick up the blood, the stimulation causing Nico to squirm beneath the taller swordsman.

"There. First blood. I win." Percy said, his voice husky as he kissed and licked at the bite mark, eventually moving up Nico's neck.

"Ugh," Nico groaned out, "that's…that's…" Nico lost the words as Percy started nibbling, softer this time, on his ear before sliding his tongue inside. Nico hated that his ears were so sensitive, and what was more, that Percy knew how to take such advantage of it.

The pressure on Nico eased up long enough for Percy to unlock his arms and help Nico flip over, bringing the pair face to face. One of Percy's arms braced the young man on the ground next to Nico's head, while the other reached downwards, teasing the edge of Nico's skin where his shirt had hiked upwards. Nico was forced to writhe as Percy continued his assault of Nico's neck. The pale flesh was marked with pink as Percy nibbled and kissed and licked his way across the young Son of Hades's body.

Nico wrapped his own arms around his lover's neck, arching his back upwards so that he could feel the rest of Percy. Nico loved the feel of the Son of Poseidon pressing down on him, touching him, and just giving him the affection he was so starved for. Nico let himself luxuriate in the sensation of Percy over him, the smell of the young man after the bout that had left him sweaty, the feel of the vibrant heart beat that pulsed faster with Percy's own arousal, matching Nico's, the sound of Percy's breathing, fast in love making even as in battle, the taste of Percy's lips as Nico pulled his lover into his mouth, and the sight of Percy's smile as they locked gazes after finishing their kiss.

"Ow!" Nico yelped as he felt something jab him, breaking their moment.

Percy sat up a little, looking down on Nico with concern, "Is everything alright?" he asked hesitantly.

Nico frowned, "Something…" Nico looked towards where he had been stabbed and saw nothing. Then, almost sneakily, he saw a blue ball tipped pen peeking outside of Percy's jeans. "I think Riptide just stabbed me while it was a pen." Nico said, glaring at the sword-pen. Seriously, the damn thing had to be sentient or sapient or whatever the hell you wanted to call it. And worse, it was out to get him. Now, Nico knew better than to say this out loud to Percy. Nico knew that, while his ranting and raving against Percy's weapon in the deepest recesses of his mind sounded sane, when spoken, it would likely sound anything but sane.

So, Nico kept his mouth otherwise shut and let Percy laugh it off, "Sorry about that, Nico, I had no idea it would rematerialize like…" Percy trailed off as he pulled the pen out of his pocket. The pen that had quite neatly, and quite annoyingly, transfixed the condom Percy habitually carried around with him should he be tempted by an amorous encounter.

"…that." Percy finished as he pulled the condom off and threw it away, repocketing the – in Nico's mind at least – gloating pen. Percy gave Nico a sad look and Nico braced himself for what was to come.

"I'm sorry, but that was my last condom." Percy said morosely as he started to disentangle himself from Nico. Nico could almost feel his eyes bugging out of his skull. Last condom? Percy, who was usually so prepared and never did _anything_ without some form of protection, had had his _last _**fucking**_**condom**_ torn apart by his psychotic pen from Tartarus?

Nico did not share his lover's ability to simply get hard, get hot and bothered, and simply be able to walk away like it was nothing. Nico just didn't have that type of will power. He wanted, no needed, Percy to fuck his brains out. Stupid gods damned fucking pen!

"Do you want to finish practice instead?"

_Did he-_ "No, not really, Percy. I'm fine with you taking me against the tree like an animal, though." Nico purred into Percy's ear as he followed the taller man up, draping his arms around Percy's shoulder.

Percy just laughed like some stupid jock, "Sorry, Nico, but you know I don't really-"

Nico didn't let him finish the sentence, throwing himself at Percy with abandon, attempting to kiss any thoughts of abstinence from the older male's head.

"Percy," Nico panted out as he started to try and pull Percy back down to the soft grass, "I need you. Don't leave me like this."

Percy bit his lip and Nico knew the Son of the Sea God was wavering. Percy was impulsive and a risk taker by nature, and Nico, or rather the brain that was currently throbbing in Nico's pants, knew he could take advantage of that.

"Percy," Nico whined, willing to bear with the indignity if it meant he got what he wanted, "I'm begging you, please. Just." He punctuated the word by grinding his hips against Percy's groin, "Fuck." Nico flipped the two of them over so he was riding his lover. "Me." Nico bent down and slid his hands up Percy's shirt, trying to get the offending piece of clothing off while Percy was still undecided.

Nico could see it in Percy's too green eyes. He was horny and on fire and lusting for the Son of Hades, but Nico also knew very well that Percy's diamond hard will all too often stood in the way of a good animalistic fuck. Nico didn't want Percy's tender ministrations or well thought out consideration, or even his studious concern with protection. Nico wanted Percy to fuck him like an animal. Nico wanted to be fucked like the man he was, not a girl, or that Roman Virgin Jason Grace.

Apparently it was the look Nico gave his lover that cracked Percy's usually indestructible will, and Nico glowed on the inside as Percy flipped him back over and shoved his tongue down the younger boy's throat. Nico moaned into the kiss as he felt Percy reach down. Nico's moan turned a bit more plaintive as he saw what Percy was doing.

Percy had uncapped Riptide, and Nico watched for a moment with horror as Percy wielded the blade with a crazy grin. Nico's horror turned to lust, though, as he watched his lover slowly cut away his soaked workout shirt and pants, slicing through the fabric cleanly, giving Percy access to the rest of Nico's body. Nico shivered as he felt the cold celestial bronze skim his skin, close enough that he could practically feel the blade's animosity as it tore through the thin fabric, but far enough away that it drew no blood.

Percy ripped the fragments of clothing away, but rather than worship every inch of Nico's skin, as the boy was used to, Percy simply unzipped his pants, pulled out his dick, and pushed Nico's shoulders past his head.

"I'm going to wreck you," was the last thing Percy growled into Nico's ear before Percy shoved himself all the way into Nico, causing the younger boy to scream as he felt Percy all the way inside him with no prep and no warning. But, though Nico might never admit it openly, some small part of him found pleasure in the pain he was feeling. Yes, it hurt, and yes, he likely wasn't going to be able to walk for a while if that gleam in Percy's eyes meant anything, but damn if he hadn't dreamt of Percy taking him like this, and damn if it didn't feel good despite the pain.

Nico wrapped his arms around Percy's neck again as Percy started pounding into his lover so hard and so fast that Nico could only let out breathless little noises that were caught half way between the screams he usually let out during a good round of sex, and the grunts of exertion he usually made on the battlefield. And Percy was _staring_ at him the whole time, just watching his face contort as the taller demigod pounded into him with everything he had, and Nico was breathless with the orgasm inducing combination of pain and pleasure that was threatening to be too much for him.

Nico was usually not the type of guy who was able to come from just being fucked. In point of fact, he didn't believe many people like that existed in the first place. But damn him if Percy Jackson wasn't fucking him straight into an orgasm. And, with one particularly deep thrust that Nico was sure would somehow pop out his throat, he groaned with what little air was left in his lungs and started spewing all over himself. Of course, Percy didn't stop. He kept pounding Nico right through his orgasm, and Nico was sure that if he had the breath to do it, he would have been screaming.

And then it was over, Nico was just splayed on the ground, covered in his own reproductive juices, and Percy was sitting next to him, smiling down at him.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Ugh. Just…just give me a minute," Nico attempted to move one of his appendages, only to find his brain was still broken, "or ten." He finished as he just let himself relax on the soft grass that covered their sparing ground.

When Nico looked over to Percy to give him a better answer, however, he noticed something that left more than a little dent in Nico's pride, "You didn't come?" He asked the older teen, somewhat incredulous that Percy hadn't come. After all, the older demigod had been pounding him for what felt like an eternity, a very pleasurable eternity, though Nico had no real idea on how long they had been consecrating their sparring field.

Percy let his mouth crook up at the corners, shrugging his shoulders, "I didn't. I mean, I knew you wanted the whole rough fuck thing. But it's just not my cup of tea, you know?"

Nico, lying supine on a forest floor after he'd just had all the come fucked out of him by his amazingly hot and accommodating lover, could do nothing than gape. Even if he had physically been capable of anything else, he would be doing nothing but gapping.

Percy got up and tucked his now flaccid dick back into his pants, zipping them up, "I'll go run to the Hades cabin and grab you some clothes. Sorry about the ripped up ones," Percy apologized with a smile before ducking into the woods.

Nico didn't have time to tell his friend not to apologize, that a ripped shirt or two was fine after the sex he had just had. Instead, the Son of Hades just sat up and waited for Percy to return, a small smile playing at his lips. Until Riptide, for whatever mysterious and unknown reason, materialized in the tree, as a sword, and proceeded to drop down right between Nico's legs.

Nico scooted back and glared at the sword, "You're just upset because we still had sex."

If a sword could be said to radiate murderous intent, Nico was fairly sure that Riptide would be spewing it at him, "Well, too bad for you that you don't have a nice ass like mine." Nico said with a smirk as he stood up on wobbly legs just in time for Percy to return. Nico still hadn't forgotten that Riptide was the one who had stabbed the condom. True, it had led to a lot better sex for him than he had anticipated, even though Percy hadn't had the chance to get off. After he suitably repaid Percy, Riptide would be next on his list. This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<p> 


End file.
